


Two Dads, Sittin' On A Mountainside

by Evedawalrus



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Am I the first one to ever think of this????, M/M, No wait I checked, Pre-Relationship, i felt real galaxy brain when I wrote this, im the Second person to think of this, still!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evedawalrus/pseuds/Evedawalrus
Summary: No feet apart cause they are gay(Optimus and Sparkplug sit and watch the sun set, talking about memories and fish and names.)





	Two Dads, Sittin' On A Mountainside

“Good evening, Sparkplug Witwicky.”  
  
Sparkplug didn’t even have to glance up to guess who had sat down next to him. That rumbling voice, that politeness that would sound weird from anyone else...  
  
“Evening, Optimus,” he smiled up at the autobot leader. “Oh, and just call me William.”  
  
Optimus Prime blinked, something like surprise entering his expression—or at least, what could be seen above his battlemask. The silver metal reflected the setting sun, making Sparkplug squint at the sharp orange light. Optimus gazed down at his human companion, optics shining with curiosity. “You mean- Sparkplug is not your true name?”  
  
“Nope,” Sparkplug shook his head. “Why would you think-“ he paused, “-oh yeah, I suppose a name like ‘Sparkplug’ would be normal to you guys. My real name’s William, William Witwicky.”  
  
Optimus nodded. “I see.” He cocked his head to one side. “And Spike?”  
  
The autobot’s question caught him off guard, and Sparkplug barked out a laugh. “Oh, I shouldn’t laugh.. Spike’s not a nickname—his birth certificate’s proof enough of that.”  
  
Optimus’s optics widened. “Oh! I apologize, I simply assumed...” He almost sounded—sheepish. The very idea that the unshakable Optimus Prime could be embarrassed made Sparkplug want to laugh some more, but out of respect for his friend, he stopped himself.  
  
“Don’t sweat it, Optimus! I know it’s an odd name. My wife was the one who picked it, actually—see, on the way to the hospital when she was going to have the baby, one of the tires on our car popped cause someone had left a spike strip on the road. A spike strip, of all things! The whole incident nearly gave me a heart attack, but I guess she found it funny enough to get inspiration for our kid’s name.” As he recounted the tale, Sparkplug relaxed, sinking into the happy memory. Optimus studied his human companion, finding himself once again captured by the wonder of this planet’s people. Sparkplug looked so content, leaning back on a rock as he stared out into the sunset. Behind his mask, Optimus smiled.  
  
Then, a question arose in his processor. “I do not mean to intrude, but.. your wife…?”  
  
Sparkplug’s eyes widened for a moment, and then he sighed, the contentedness in his eyes gone. Optimus immediately regretted opening his mouth.  
  
“Yeah, she’s.. she’s gone. Has been for a few years now.” He raised an arm to rub the back of his neck.  
  
“I apologize, Sparkplug Witwicky, I did not mean to-“  
  
“No, no, it’s fine,” Sparkplug raised his hands in a placating gesture. “It’s William, though. No need to be so formal, we’re friends here, aren’t we?”  
  
Optimus relaxed back onto the mountainside, once again feeling a bit sheepish. “You are right. I apologize again.”  
  
Sparkplug chuckled. “It’s fine, Optimus. Anyway, I’ve already worked through my grief. It was... rough, especially for Spike, but you know him—he’s a tough kid. Got his friends, and all that.”  
  
The sun was quickly disappearing under the horizon, and a cool wind began to blow. Sparkplug found himself wishing he had brought a coat, but there wasn’t much to do about that now. He shivered a bit.    
  
“Sparkplug- I mean, William Witwicky. Are you cold?”  
  
Sparkplug wondered how the heck Optimus had noticed that. He was a robot—did they even feel cold? “Well... yeah, a bit. It gets kinda chilly, out here at night.” He crossed his arms.  
  
Optimus checked his own internal temperature. Warm enough, but if he directed heat towards his hands... “Would you like me to hold you? I can regulate my own temperature, so you might find I am a more pleasant seat than the rocks.”  
  
Sparkplug wasn’t entirely sure how to respond to that. His jaw worked for a moment, before he finally gathered his thoughts. “I.. I think I’d like that, actually.”  
  
Moving slowly, Optimus picked him up with both hands and settled him with his back resting against Optimus’s windshield. He was right—he was warmer than the cool ground. “Thanks, Optimus. You’re a real pal.”  
  
They sat there for a few minutes in comfortable silence. Then, Sparkplug spoke up again.  
  
“I still miss her, sometimes.” The man rested a hand on Optimus’s palm. “But I’d imagine she would just tell me to stop lingering—find someone new. There are plenty of fish in the sea, and all that,” he chuckled.  
  
“There are indeed many fish in the ocean,” Optimus hummed, “but there’s also a large number of Decepticons, too.”  
  
Sparkplug burst out laughing. Optimus looked down at him in surprise, and started laughing too.  
  
Once they had both eventually calmed down, the sun had fully vanished.  
  
“Man, Optimus, you’re a great guy.” Sparkplug said as he relaxed back against the autobot’s windshield. “We should spend more time together.”  
  
“I agree, William.”  
  
For some odd reason, hearing his name—his real name—spoken in that deep rumbling timbre made a blush rise to Sparkplug’s cheeks. ...He decided not to explore that. Not right now, anyway.

  
Instead, he tilted his head back and sighed, savoring Optimus’s pleasant heat as he waited for the sky to fill with stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Sparkop needs to be a thing ok???
> 
> They’re dads whose kids hang out with each other, both may have had romantic partners who have been lost to them, and both need to loosen up!!! It’s been 30 years people, let’s get on this!!!


End file.
